Technological advancements are increasingly enabling automation of vehicle operations (e.g., for airplanes, automobiles, ships, or drones). For example, autopilot systems have evolved to control an aircraft with respect to multiple axes, and provide automated controls for climb, cruise, descent, approach, and landing portions of a flight. Also for example, automobiles provide driver assistance features for dynamic driving tasks, such as lane-detection and emergency braking. Self-driving automobiles are also being developed and tested for deployment.
Various industries and organizations are responding to developments in vehicle automation by, for example, adopting or setting regulations, best-practices, standards, etc. For example, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA, i.e., a United States government agency) and the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) have adopted definitions (i.e., as part of SAE standard J3016™) classifying automation levels for on-road motor vehicles. According to the definitions:                A SAE level 0 or “No Automation” system requires full-time performance by a human driver/operator;        a Level 1 or “Driver Assistance” system is a driver assistance system that provides driving mode-specific features associated with either steering or acceleration/deceleration (i.e., with the expectation that the human driver/operator performs all remaining aspects of the dynamic driving task);        a Level 2 or “Partial Automation” system is a driver assistance system that provides driving mode-specific execution associated with both steering and acceleration/deceleration;        a Level 3 or “Conditional Automation” system is an automated driving system that provides driving mode-specific performance of all aspects of the dynamic driving task with the expectation that the human driver will respond appropriately to a request to intervene;        a Level 4 or “High Automation” system is an automated driving system that provides driving mode-specific performance of all aspects of the dynamic driving task, even if a human driver does not respond appropriately to a request to intervene; and        a Level 5 or “Full Automation” system is an automated driving system that provides full-time performance of all aspects of the dynamic driving task under all roadway and environmental conditions that can be managed by a human driver.        
Except for “Full Automation” systems, autonomous vehicles require varying levels of human interaction for the dynamic driving task, such as from one or more passengers within the vehicle or from a remote operator through teleoperation. While the teleoperation process can provide various benefits (e.g., geographical stability for drivers of delivery vehicles), the process can introduce technological challenges (e.g., due to communication delays), especially during a handover between the automated driving system and the remote human operator. It would therefore be beneficial to monitor the environment of the vehicle and take precautionary measures during the handover process.